Avengers Academy (Avengers Unleashed)
Avengers Academy is the 11th episode of the Season 1 in Avengers Unleashed. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers Academy ** Adam Warlock ** American Son / Max Olson ** Iron Spider / Harley Keener ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Mantis ** Midgard Valkyrie / Tarene Olson ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez ** Steel Spider / Ollie Osnick Supporting Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Black Panther / T'Challa ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** White Swan / Gwen Stacy ** Wasp / Janet Van Dyne ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Hank Pym * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Commissioner George Stacy ** Phil Coulson ** Yuri Watanabe (first appearance) * Hercules (first appearance) Villains * Doctor Doom / Victor Von Doom (first appearance) ** Lucia von Bardas (first appearance) ** Doombots (first appearance) * Hammer Industries ** Justin Hammer ** Super-Adaptoids Other Characters * Damage Control ** Mac Porter (first appearance) * Stan Lee Premise With Humberto Lopez / ReptilJoined in Mutants vs. Machine, Mantis was living with Black Cat since the end of Thunder War, Adam Warlock, Sam Alexander / Novaboth joined in Madness in Space, Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel joined along with Iron Spider and Steel Spider in I'm Only Inhuman, Max Olson / American Sonjoined in Venomous Vengeance, Tarene Olson / Midgard ValkyrieJoined in The Last Valkyrie, Harley Keener / Iron Spider, Ollie Osnick / Steel Spider and Miles Morales / Kid ArachnidJoined in Project Ultimate brought together, the Avengers fully start the Avengers Academy and the new young heroes train to follow the Avengers' footsteps as defenders of the world. Of course the Avengers still have bigger issues to settle when Doctor Doom and his forces from Latveria raid the U.S.A. in search of a new super-weapon which is being built in Hammer Industries. The new young heroes must now put what they learned to a test and prove themselves to help their teachers stop Doom's threat. Plot It all starts with Hercules struggling against one of Justin Hammer's Super-Adaptoids, which had just adapted to Hercules' strength and started wreaking havoc in the city. Just as the robot defeats him, Hercules has his life saved by American Son, Midgard Valkyrie and Iron Spider, who were at the time training under Spider-Man's supervision and surprisingly take little effort to defeat and destroy the robot. As the crowd cheer and the young heroes win Spider-Man's approval, Hercules, feeling humiliated by "undisciplined children", leaves ungratefully. As American Son, Midgard Valkyrie and Iron Spider follow Spider-Man back to the facility, a mysterious hooded figure is shown secretly collecting data about Hammer Industries from the destroyed Super-Adaptoid and flying away. Meanwhile, Captain America and Black Widow are having a conversation with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Phil Coulson and Yuri Watanabe about the current events involving criminals and their turf wars before they find Spider-Man having organized a laboratory into a classroom with the Avengers Academy trainees attending to the lessons he is teaching them. The Avengers, who had also agreed to support Spider-Man's program, also come to train the students. Meanwhile, in Lavteria, the hooded figure (who turns out to be Lucia Von Bardas), arrives there to show Doctor Doom the data she collected from Hammer Industries. Feeling more interested in the Super-Adaptoid's power, Doom voices his intentions of taking over Hammer's technology and create the ultimate weapon of world order. One of the rebelling Latverians spies on Doom and sends a distress message to the Avengers about the mad tyrant's plans. Hearing and answering to the distress call, the Avengers set out to stop Doom from obtaining Hammer's tech while the students are left to train under Coulson and Watanabe's instructions. Just then, the Avengers Facility is attacked by Von Bardas, who was sent there to collect files about the Avengers' secret program, and a pack of Doombots with her. The students defeat Von Bardas and the Doombots as Iron Spider and Steel Spider hack their memory files, consequently learning of Doom's goal to access files about all America's technology and increase all power in Latveria. Meanwhile, the Avengers arrive in the Hammer Industries' facility, where they find Hercules (who is ambitiously bent to "regain his honor") having recklessly destroyed much of Hammer's machines and stop him from killing Hammer himself. Doom and his forces arrive in the facility and a battle issues. As the Avengers keep the robots from stealing Hammer's devices, Hercules (against Captain America's warnings) battles Doom himself, who (having analyzed Olympian magic months ago) surprisingly subdues him with his armor's new tech, which contains some degree of the Adaptoid which duplicated Hercules' powers. Doom proceeds to beat a helpless Hercules under submission while taunting him for being blindsided by his pride and ambitions. Right before Doom can finish Hercules off, he is stopped by American Son, Adam Warlock, Midgard Valkyrie and Reptil, who arrive with their teammates to aid the Avengers in the fight. Iron Spider and Steel Spider manage to hack the Central Computers to delete every memory file in the facility before either Doom or Von Bardas can collect them and Nova manages to fly the core of the facility to far away from the planet. Reptil strips Doom off his Super-Adaptoid-powered devices as American Son and Midgard Valkyrie manage to rupture Doom's mask, allowing Mantis to alter his emotions, making him cowardly paranoid and forcing him to surrender, ending his threat. As Doom is taken to custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hammer is put on trial for the collateral damage his inventions could have caused, the students win more of the Avengers' respect and approval for saving the city and for demonstrating true teamwork. A remorseful Hercules also shows his gratitude and also apologizes for his misbehavior towards the young students. While Hercules is put to work for Damage Control to consolidate his honor, the students resume to continue training to become like their heroes... like the Avengers. Voice Cast * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Scott Porter as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * E.G. Daily as American Son / Max Olson * Tara Strong as Midgard Enchantress / Tarene Olson * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, F.R.I.D.A.Y., Yuri Watanabe * Travis Willingham as Thor * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Antony Del Rio as Reptil * Colleen Villard as Wasp / Janet Van Dyne, Iron Spider / Harley Keener, Steel Spider / Ollie Osnick * Cameron Bowen as Adam Warlock * Jessica DiCicco as Mantis * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa, Mac Porter * Alan Tudyk as Commissioner George Stacy * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Susan Eisenberg as Maria Hill * Mae Whitman as White Swan / Gwen Stacy * Ashly Burch as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Bumper Robinson as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Crispin Freeman as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Wally Wingert as Hank Pym * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Lex Lang as Hercules * Maurice LaMarche as Doctor Doom / Victor Von Doom * Rachael MacFarlane as Lucia Von Bardas * Neil Patrick Harris as Justin Hammer * Stan Lee as himself (archive footage) Notes References Category:Episodes Category:Avengers Unleashed